


Summertime Sadness

by PetAlien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Useless Lesbians, yep its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetAlien/pseuds/PetAlien
Summary: Princess Prom AU, and what happens when you are gay and only listen to Lana Del Rey when you're sad.





	Summertime Sadness

_Red dress on tonight…dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

Outside was cold and unforgiving, in the middle of the summer in the ice-laden kingdom. Neither seemed to mind. Crystals of the ice below their feet reflected the shades of red of Adora’s dress. No, they didn’t mind the cold; the cold wasn’t what they were focused on. In fact, there was nothing else they were focused on, save for each other. Catra noticed a lot of things. The moonlight turned Adora’s hair to silver and her skin to porcelain. She contrasted with the dress she had on. It was red, a vibrant red, but changed, too, by the moon. It softly glimmered now. The red in Catra’s suit seemed muted in comparison. How does Catra look to Adora, in the same light?  
Adora seemed ethereal, a girl and the moon all at once.  
Catra… was a girl of the earth, and all she could do was bask in the glow. She knew that; maybe she hated it, and maybe she really didn’t.  
They were close. They were very close. Catra’s hands lay on Adora’s waist, and Adora’s arms were loosely draped at Catra’s shoulders. They were dancing. Swaying, more like. It was mostly quiet out there, but the faint music of the grand ballroom moved in the wind. Their eyes rarely met, and when they did the words that seemed to be spoken between them was incomprehensible. 

_Feelin’ alive…_

Neither of them knew what to feel, in all honesty. Catra felt too many emotions to be able to bear. She felt hurt, of course. She felt anger and resentment. She also felt lost, and alone. Maybe Adora felt the same way, but how could she know? Neither of them wanted to speak. Catra felt especially stupid and somewhat helpless. She always knew what to say. She always knew exactly how to get under Adora’s skin. Adora deserved it of course, especially now. Catra remained silent though, for the time being. Emotion rang louder than any thought that could form into a word, much less a sentence. In fact, they could feel it in the air between them.

_I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere_

Adora spoke first. Her words burned.  
“I was beginning to think you didn’t care.”  
Catra tensed, and Adora could feel it. Their eyes met again, and this time Catra’s pain was all she could see. When she spoke, the pain was all she could hear. “How could I not care Adora?” The weight of their circumstances was beginning to dawn on her, and she took a step back, creating distance while keeping her hands at her waist. Her claws ever so slightly sank into Adora’s skin, through the fabric, and yet Adora never flinched away. “You don’t think I tried not to? I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be glad you were gone.” Catra’s eyes wandered away from Adora’s as well, as she spoke. “My mission is to bring you back. That’s it alright? It’s not for me. I’m not doing this because I want you..” Catra trailed off. That’s a lie. Adora knew that too. They had long stopped swaying. Catra could feel Adora’s eyes on her. They burned. She felt it everywhere. “Then..” Adora whispered, “why are we here, Catra?”  
Why are we here? 

_Nothing scares me anymore_

Their eyes locked. “Because you left me behind” Catra whispered back. Strained. “Why wouldn’t you come back for me? I thought..”. She didn’t want to say it. “You said ‘we’ll always have each other’ I thought..” She definitely didn’t want to say it. She just wanted some kind of explanation. Adora’s arms dropped from her shoulders, and slowly made her way down. Her touch was warm and left Catra feeling warmer despite the cold around them. Like summertime through the snow. 

_Kiss me hard before you go_

Adora’s lips were something that Catra noticed too. In fact, she was very obviously staring at them at this point. “I don’t understand,” Adora whispered, “What is it that you want Catra.” Catra’s eyes, a wild blue and yellow, were usually so easy to read. Right now Adora didn’t know what they said. Catra’s eyes flicked up, and there they met Adora’s. One second, two seconds, and something almost…snapped. She leaned forward so quickly it startled Adora, who fell out of her grasp.  
Then it was silent  
Adora didn’t fully process what Catra had just tried to do. Once she did, her eyes grew wide. Catra’s blush was very obviously spread across her face. “I’m sorry..” She whispered. Adora stammered. “I…Catra you..but…” nothing came out, as hard as she tried. “I’m sorry,” Catra said, louder. She had never felt more embarrassed, so goddamn stupid. She really thought.. she let her hands drop. She took a step back as well so that they were at an awkward arm’s length of each other. Just. Staring. Catra suddenly felt angry, and she clenched her fists and she took a couple more steps back. “Who are you even doing this for?” she asked, angrily. “Thanks a lot for leaving me there alone! Been there together for years and you leave like it was nothing. Of course, I have to be the one to come get you too!” She shook her head in disgust, or to hide the tears that almost fell. Adora took one step forward, confused “What do you mean, Catra!? I had to, I have..so many people I have to protect now!”  
“Because I wasn’t enough?”  
Anger between them now

_Sizzling like a snare_

“Of course you were enough. But,” she took another step forward. Catra’s tail swayed, as if in warning, but she made no further movements. “I didn’t think you cared” Catra looked down and sighed. “I would have loved not to” She shrugged, and turned her face up to Adora once more “what can I say?”  
Adora smiled, ever so slightly, and moved towards Catra until they were close again. Very close. She took Catra’s hand in hers. “Did you miss me? Is that what you’re saying?” she chuckled lightly. Catra didn’t want to say anything quite then. She looked at her hand in Adora’s. Adora, in turn, tilted her head. Her silver hair fell over her shoulders, and when Catra looked up again she saw the girl and the moon. She closed her the eyes and chuckled. “I think I’ll miss you forever.”

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

She could hear Adora’s small gasp. “I knew you cared..” She heard Adora whisper. Adora squeezed her hand then. “Please, Catra.. you could still be with me if you leave them.” Catra looked almost angry. “Why would I join you, with your weird nerd princess friends,” Adora smirked at her. “Because then you’d be with me, and isn’t that what you really really want” she angled her face in closer to Catra. “We’d always have each other.” She lightly lifted Catra’s chin with her free hand. “I’d protect you, don’t worry.”  
Being so close almost made her dizzy, but with a slight shake of her head, Catra managed to mutter out, “I didn’t ask you to protect me.” “and yet I will,” Adora retorted, and then she smiled. “It’s only because I love you.”  
Catra’s eyes widened. “What..?” she whispered. Adora leaned in further until their lips were only an inch apart. “I love you, Catra.” Catra didn’t know how to say it back, but Adora didn’t really expect her to. Adora knew. She always knew. Catra felt like fire, sparked and alive. She knew now. She knew what to do. She closed the space between them. 

_Kiss me hard before you go.._


End file.
